


Chilly Fall Morning

by idontcarewhatbonniethinks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarewhatbonniethinks/pseuds/idontcarewhatbonniethinks
Summary: Chilly morning after a sleepover with Kara and Lena. Smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the supergirl fandom. Just trying something out. Thanks for the read!!

It was the first chilly day of fall. Kara stirred as she work up, clutching the blankets closer to her. Trying not to let any of the warmth escape, forgetting as she moved that Lena was cuddled up behind her. It was still early morning, and Kara squeezed her eyes shut forgetting about the day ahead of her. As Kara snuggled up, Lena pulled her in tighter. Wrapping her arm around Kara and nesting her face against Kara’s soft blond hair. This had been the first night they had actually had what Kara called a sleepover. They were both so comfortable and at peace that they never wanted to get up but just stay in this moment and place for as long as they could possibly hold onto it.  
Their deep breaths blended together and they both feel back asleep, waking up only when the soft rays of light hit Lena’s eyes forcing her to adjust and find sleep again. But this time Kara pressed her butt against her, unconsciously pushing herself into Lena. Lena attempted to wake Kara up with a gently kiss on her neck. In response the blonde gently stirred but still refused to wake up, stuffing her face into her pillow exposing more of her neck. Lena smiled as she gently moved the blonde hair and started to place kisses along Kara’s neck and collarbone. Kara could only simile in her pillow, badly wanting more but unsure of how to let Lena know. Lena stopped kissing for a moment then gently bit Kara where her neck met her collar bone and uncontrollably let own a soft moan as her hands clutched her blanket even tighter. Kara tried to relaxed her grip as she feared she would rip the blanket or even break the bed. Lena was started to up her strategy on Kara’s neck now by biting and even licking then blowing cool air on the wet spots, causing the tiny hairs on Kara’s neck to stand up on end. As Lena made her way to nibble on Kara’s ear the blonde rolled over, unable to take the incredible torture on her neck any longer. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and pulled her in for a long kiss.  
The stayed like that, kisses and breathing each other in, until Lena could no longer wait. She shifted her body and legs so that her thigh was pressed against Kara’s core, while still separated by the layers of their pajama bottoms. As Lena was grinding against Kara, the blonde arched her back in the simple pleasure. She felt Lena’s hot breath on her neck, tempting her. Kara ran her hands through the raven hair pulling her in closer and feeling her own desire growing. 

“Lena”, Kara said in between breathes. 

She was unsure of how to tell her what she wanted what she needed but somehow Lena understood. She tugged at Kara’s tank top gently, waiting for Kara to give her the okay. Kara looked into Lena’s icy blue eyes and nodded her head as Lena lifted Kara’s tank top over her head. Revealing her beautiful chest. Lena took a moment to appreciate what she had before her. She couldn’t comprehend how beautiful the blonde girl in front of her was and how this all began with being cuddled up together on a chilly fall morning.


	2. Another Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another early morning with Kara and Lena. All fluff, no smut.

Lena got up much earlier than Kara today. Usually they would wake up together and have coffee while sharing different sections of the newspaper, but Kara got home so late last night from work that Lena had already fallen asleep. Lena recalled that Kara had wrapped herself around Lena the night before and falling quickly falling back to sleep to the sound of Kara’s breath. Now it was the morning though. Lena had let Kara sleep, slowly getting out of bed and moving to the lounge chair that she kept by the window.   
In the mornings before Kara would come to her apartment at night Lena would wake up alone, sometimes in the middle of the night, and just make herself a cup of coffee. She would make her way to the lounge chair and just stare out the window. Watching the night lights in her city while waiting for the sun to rise. Before meeting Kara, the view used to be so lonely. Lena would look down at the city feeling isolated from it. Wanting so badly to meet someone that could pull her closer to the earth. Who knew she would find that in a CatCo reporter named Kara Danvers. She felt apart of something now. She felt so good and happy. It was all so new to her.  
Lena turned her head to look at the beautiful blonde still sleeping peacefully. How lucky was she to have Kara in her life. She loved how Kara found a second home at Lena’s apartment and now instead of staying late working at the office Lena would come home, as if the mere presence of Kara changed her apartment entirely making it different and better, and in many ways she did. Kara spent an afternoon moving Lena’s couch and TV with ease so she could more comfortably cuddle with Kara while eating potstickers and binging on Netflix. Lena didn’t mind, the apartment was better with Kara’s small touches. How she started to leave some colorful blankets and pillows on the couch and bed, her items gave new air and brightness to the place. Lena just loved coming home now even if Kara wasn’t there yet.   
Lena took another drink from her mug and watched as Kara’s eyes gently fluttered open, adjusting to the grey light coming in through the large windows. 

“Hey, what are you doing all the way over there?”

Kara scooted back, showing a newly formed spot just for Lena. And with that Lena put down her coffee and cuddled back in bed with Kara. Feeling the warmth and light surround her and guide her back to sleep.


End file.
